I wanna go home 4! This isn't real
by Johannx
Summary: This is the first story I've posted. It is based off of the brain child of Kateness777, I wanna go home! Lizardios and LadyoftheDrow also have IWGH stories. A self insert story about a High School kid trapped in FF7 and not believing it. Rated just incase
1. Chapter 1 Bad day getting worse

Notes: Well I'm being a bit of a copy cat and jumping on this I wanna go home band wagon. (Sorry Lizardios I didn't ask you just Kateness777) I believe this would be 4? Anyways this is also the first story that I'll be posting on Fanfiction so hopefully it's good. I changed a few things up like the last 3 of the IWGH's (Which are great by the way you should read and review all of them) used the PS2 as the guide but, mine is using a PS3. Anyways hope I don't bore you to much.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Well I own a PS3 and myself (I think).

* * *

Man I was having a bad day at school. It was probably because it was the first day and my happy care free summer was over. Now I had to start my sophomore year of high school. Like any kid I hate high school. Mainly because I'm not a people person and am a bit of an outcast. I've never had many friends but, I've never really needed any.

Another reason I probably have only a few amount of friends is because I'm a funny looking nerdish type guy. I'm about 6' 3" and have short (SHORT) red hair. I really like my hair longer but, my father is a marine and expects me to have a military buzz cut just like him. Also when I say nerdish I mean I'm into video games and anime shows. I don't make it public knowledge but, I also won't do any sports. Well except for the rifle team I really love the rifle team; I'm not a bad shot either.

Now you might be thinking that the reason I don't do sports is because I'm just a weakling. That not true, I might be skinny but, that deceptive. I've taken 3 years of Jiu-Jitsu and have worked out often with my dad. I'm not about to go picking a fight but, I'm not a push over either as some poor sap learned last year when he decided pushing me every day in the halls was a good idea. After the third time I landed him flat on his face. Luckily no teachers where around or I might have gotten in some big trouble.

My house was only about a 20 minute walk away from the school so I had to trudge both ways. Usually it was pretty hot out and today was no exception. It of been 95 degrees out. I had to get home quick because us red heads burn easily. But, there was a light at the end of my seemingly endless tunnel. I had finally gotten Final Fantasy Seven. I know it's an old game but, I have never played it before. In fact I've played almost none of the final fantasy games, something about turn based combat just didn't fit me. But, after watching Advent Children I just had to get Final Fantasy Seven. Of course some of the story was already spoiled since I'd decided to read anything and everything I could find on the game. Everything but walkthrough's, I did have a little honor left.

I finally made it to my house and lifted the key pad to open my garage door. After inputting my code I had to hold down the stupid button for almost a whole minute. After waiting forever the door finally started going up. Slowly. Standing with my arms crossed waiting for the slowest garage door in the world to open. The dumb thing creaked and groaned and finally stopped moving. I was always careful about that thing one time I tried going through while it was half open and it shuttered and starting going back down. In fact it seems to me that almost everything mechanized wants my blood.

I opened my door to my nice cool air conditioned house. I got to saver the cold air for only about a millisecond before the assault began. Yep my two dogs fighting over which one could lick me to death first. Though if one ever ended up winning that have nothing to lick but, a crushed body. Both of the devils were rescue dogs so we had no idea what they were other then big and hairy. In true I loved the guys to death but, sometimes I wondered if love can kill.

Shoving one of my dogs down and warding off the other one with my leg got me a little bit of room to move forward. But, now the dogs just ran off through the pet door. Just shaking my head at their insanity and snorting a little bit in laughter I dropped my backpack in my room. My crazy teachers had already assigned us homework. I like any other healthy regular young child make the wise choice to not do my homework till the morning it was due and inside grab the game I had just got late last night. Normally I would've gotten it earlier but, I have to convince my parents and if they ever send yes I had to jump on the chance (Also finding out that it was at a nearby game stop). So we ran off to make a 10 pm purchase. But, parents being parents forced me to go to bed before I had a chance to play. Nothing was stopping me now though both my parents were gone working and my sister left for college a few days ago. So, I had the house to myself as per usual.

I ran over to my shiny PS3, man that thing never looked better. I grabbed game and quickly popped the case open. It was a used copy so I hoped that it still worked. I watched as the PS3 sucked in the disk. I quickly pushed the playstation button on the controller to get it connect it while the system read the disk. I had turned the auto start feature off so I had to riffle through my games menu to find the game. I laughed quietly to myself over how old the PS3 made the game look.

But, when I pressed X to start the game my screen just went white.

"Uhh what the hell?" I asked no one. I walked up to my T.V. but, found that it wasn't there. I had been so intent on my game that I didn't notice I was surrounded by white light. Here's an odd thought. Am I moving forward? And is that Computer code? I looked around searching for any monster 0 or 1s that might bite my head off. Luckily there weren't any but, I might have preferred it, would have proved this was a dream or that I somehow sniffed spray paint.

I want to say I was in this odd tunnel for about an hour but, it was most likely more like 5 minutes. There wasn't anything exciting about this place other then the computer code which I can't read. I was half tempted to sit down but, for the fact that I might get attack by the evil numbers I was making up in my head.

Suddenly everything went black and I felt like I was vertical. It took me a second to realize that my eyes were closed. I really didn't want to open them just in case the 0 covered in spikes was waiting for me to wake up of the 1 brothers. I sighed to myself giving in and forced my eyes open.

"Thank god no killer binary." I muttered to myself.

The statement might be false I mean there could be numbers hiding in the grayish concrete walls. I looked around warily. As I took in the room my mind started to drift more away from assassin numbers and more on where I am. Where ever I was it wasn't much just a dull room with this one bed hanging from the wall and a toilet in the corner. On the wall there was a door with no handle but, a red light above it.

I sat up on the bed and grabbed the top of my head like I always do whenever I'm trying to think over a difficult problem. As I ran my hand across my forehead I felt, Hair? Normally my red hair is only 2 or 3 inches long. Short I know but, now it was covering my eyes. Not, sure how I didn't notice this before.

'Don't think hair grows that quick, unless I fell asleep for a year.'

I started running my hand down my face and felt... leather? I looked at my hands and saw that my right hand had a fingerless glove on it. Feeling around I found that the cloth was also covering my mouth and half my nose. By tilting my head and looking down I managed to see the rest of my body which was covered in the same black cloth almost like a cloak. The only way I can think to describe this thing is like this: take a bed sheet and wrap it around yourself.

'Bit dark for my taste and don't I look like a Vincent copy anyways'

'Yep that right!' a girl's voice said in my head.

'Um who the hell are you?'

'I'm your PS3 nice to meet ya!'

Off to my right I heard a tapping and I looked over to see a girl with her arms crossed tapping one of her feet on the ground. She was the culprit for the tapping in case you didn't pick up on that. I wanted to say she looked about 8 or 9 especially with the way she was standing, as if she owned the whole world.

"So, how do you like the new clothes I picked for ya?" she asked cheerfully.

"Picked? Bu- Well…. Who are you?" I finally said my voice muffled a bit by the cloak.

"Boy, people do seem to get denser don't they? I already told you I'm your PS3."

"My PS3 is a machine not a person."

The girl just pouted looking a bit offended.

"I mean…." I felt a little sorry for calling the girl just a machine. But, come on it was true my PS3 was a shiny black machine. Plus my PS3 would be a guy not a girl.

"Well?" She asked me expectedly.

"Well uhh." I rolled my eyes deciding to play along with the obviously demented girl. "Alright PS3 where am I?"

"Well your new Final Fantasy of course."  
"WHAT?!"

"Hey you're the one he thinks he so high and mighty. This too much of a challenge for you?"

"Huh? Challenge?" I gave the girl one of those snarling in confusion type faces you know like when you smell something gross.

"O yeah I forgot to tell you." she said giggling.

"Tell me what exactly?" I was beginning to think that this girl was off her rocker. Then again I did just end up in this room dressed like I was ready to cos-play.

"Well like I said before you're in Final Fantasy."

"Yeah so, if you told me that then what did you forget?"

"Umm" she muttered rubbing the balls of her feet on the ground. "You have to beat the game now."

I just grabbed my head again sighing. You know just a little while ago I was worrying about numbers putting bounties on my head. Now this girl was telling me to play through a multi disk game. Even if it was true the game covered the time span of a year, at least that's what I had read. People would miss me. Well my parents would miss me.

Though I didn't seriously doubt that I was in a video game.

I grunted and said "You never said where I was."

"Yeah I did you in Fin-"

I interrupted her, "No where are we? Like what state or even a zip code."

"O" She exclaimed "You're in the Shinra building."

I sighed figuring that I would get nothing out of the girl. That's when an odd thought hit me again. What happened when one of us had to go to the bathroom? I looked over at the toilet in horror. I didn't get to stare for the long because the girl who claimed to be my PS3 jumped right in front of my face.

"What you don't believe me?"

"No I don't." I said as I let myself fall back on the bed. Man this girl was annoying.

* * *

Alright so how was it? Horrible? Great? Heartbreaking? I wanna know (That could be a story to!) good or bad. I hope I will be able to update soon. (If anyone likes it of course)


	2. Chapter 2 Nice costume

Here's the next chapter a bit longer then the last. But, there was alot from the game in here to so it's more of a copy. Sorry if some characters seem out of character I tried.

Disclaimer: If I owned Sony or Trigun then I would hire somone to write this for me. Sadly I do not I also have no money so please don't sue.

That damn girl just wouldn't shut up. All she had been doing was yammering on about how I was in the Shrina Headquarters building inside of. Guess what? Final Fantasy Seven! O! On top of that she claimed to be my PS3! What a joke. I'd been in this stupid cell for about an hour now but I'd hear nothing outside the door except for a few footsteps every once in awhile and muffled voices coming from the other side. I had tried banging on the door one time when I heard the footsteps but, nobody answered, there wasn't even a change in the beat of the footsteps. Now I was just lying on the bed trying (and failing) to ignore the girls singing. Honestly she didn't have that bad of a voice but redemption over and over again with no music will kill you.

I groaned and just lay on the uncomfortable bed trying to sleep. This just couldn't be real. Maybe I was kidnapped and drugged. I looked up at the girl who was now dancing around and poking me. Maybe this was some demented form of torture. I thought about it for a second and decided that nobody would be cruel enough to do this to someone. Well maybe my mom but, that's it. Anyways what use would my mom have to kidnap me she could just lock me in my room one night.

I'm guessing even through all the poking and the singing and the dancing I eventually got myself to sleep. Until I woke up to somebody yelling. The voice was a lot louder than the muffled ones I had heard last night. Maybe the voices were coming from the other side of the door. I quickly scanned the room but the girl wasn't here. That was odd I could have sworn there was no way out. Before I could ponder this more I heard the door slide open behind me. I turned around and saw…Cloud?

"Come on something happened."

I couldn't do anything but, stare at Cloud. I mean come on that was a good costume and the sword across his back looked really real. Cloud just crossed his arms and walked away from the door. I followed him out into the hall in a bit of a daze. But, I instantly was shocked out of this trance-ish state when I stepped foot outside. The smell hit me before the sight. It was slightly coppery you know… the smell of blood.

"No human could've done this." A gruff voice said.

I looked at the blood stained walls and as I took a step forward I heard a little splash. I looked down and saw that the floor was covered in blood to. My face instantly went pale

"I'll go on ahead." Said a low growl.

"I'll clean up back here, so you guys go ahead. And don't get caught by Shinra!" The gruff voice again.

"Come on, let's follow Red XIII!" A female voice yelled.

I was feeling very sick right about now and just a little dizzy. Wait make that really dizzy. But, I was determined NOT to fall over. I think I might faint if I do. I shuttered at the mental image of me laying face down in a pool of blood. I must have looked really bad because a huge black man walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry seems only the Shinra got killed."

I just nodded not really paying attention to the gruff voice. I think he was saying something else to me but I was too busy in my own world.

'This isn't real it's not happening. It can't be it makes no sense.'

Problem was I was starting to not believe my own words. Normally I could defend my position in any argument. But, ….. there was nothing I could say but no that's impossible. I felt my body shaking back and forth but I still paid no attention. If this was happening then how did it happen? I was finally shaken out of my trance when I felt a heavy hand slap across my face.

I stared daggers at the huge black man before me. Wait is that?

"Barret?"

"Yeah that's me kid!" He practically yelled in my face.

"Stop yelling please."

"Sorry. Come on we're going to go see what happened to the president" He handed me an all black revolver pistol exactly like Knives's from Trigun but it held 8 bullets instead of 6. Also he handed me a long sword in a black leather sheath. The hilt hand 2 sets of spikes coming off it one set angling up the other angling down. "Here found des with our other weapons must be yours."

I just looked down at the weapons. I'm not sure how I knew but, the sheath for the sword went across my back and the holster for the gun was already attached to my right leg. I pulled off the cloak thing and threw it into my room. I was dressed in a loose fitting long sleeve shirt (Black of course) and these cotton type pants (Also black) with no pockets but 3 belts which as met at the same point on my right hip but, splayed out on my left. I noticed on the left side of the belts I had 9 speed loaders attached. I seemed to be wearing black sneaker/boots. They were heavy duty and had thick soles but they stopped at the ankles and still gave a nice curve so I could run. Versatile but I wouldn't go running a marathon in these.

I didn't think it was odd I was given weapons that I knew how to use. My dad had thought me how to use a pistol when I had started playing airsoft and my grandpa a revolver when I let he found out. Also I'd always had a bit of a sword fascination and had learned a few strikes but nothing fancy.

'So I've just been given weapons I hope they're real and not just toys. If the guy who did this comes back I may need to defend myself.'

'There real all right' said the girl's voice in my head.

'Want to get out of my head?'

There was nothing but, silence in my head for a while and I'd figured that my imagination had decided to listen for once and leave me alone. Barret seemed to be getting impatient with me though.

"You done staring at me den kid?"

I just nodded.

"Den come on lets meet up with Cloud and the others"

The hulk turned around and stepped over the dead body lying in the middle of the hallway. I was a bit more cautious about stepping over the man. The entire time I was walking down that hall I felt like losing my lunch. Problem was there wasn't any food in my body. This was a really bad time to notice how hungry I was.

When I got to the next room I suddenly remembered something. I'd left my cloak in my cell.

"Hey I'll be right back."

I turned and ran back down the hall before Barret could argue. I carefully stepped over the dead guy

and attempted to ignore all the blood on the walls. I dashed into my room as fast as possible and grabbed my cloak thing. After wrapping it around myself I ran back to Barret this time ignoring the body completely and humming a little tune in my head.

'The ants go marching one by one...'

"Ya done?" Asked the black hulk.

I nodded and he walked into the elevator in the back of the room. I followed him in but not before looking around the room at least once. There was a pod that was cracked open and a lot of blood everywhere along with another dead body. I found it a bit odd how I was handling all this gore. I'd only been in it for 15 minutes at the most but I was already looking over it like it was just a decoration like a painting. A very, very red painting.

When I walked into the elevator Barret started it up. I heard an alarm sound once then stop to signal the elevator moving. Barret just stood there I'd say he was thinking but, there didn't seem to be much going on in his head. Least that's the profile that I had mentally created for Barret when I had read about him. This was all happening so fast I barely had time to register it at all. First Barret had just throne this weapons at me. Now I was apparently going to see the president of Shinra. I haven't even eaten since yesterday afternoon. Speaking of which I have a feeling that some of the dizziness was because of lack of nutrition. Then I never really did like blood but I seemed to have already formed a mental block about all the blood around. I grabbed my head again like I had been doing a lot lately. Another sound signaled the end of the elevator ride and Barret attempted to calmly step out. But, I saw him fidgeting with his gun arm's safety.

I stepped out of the elevator behind Barret. If anyone was outside the only thing that they would've seen was hulk man. I leaned off to the side so I could look around Barret and see the rest of the room. Up here there was a blood trail almost as if someone from the elevator had their ankles slit open and dragged through the room and out another door.

"Come on kid."

Barret jogged through the door not even waiting for me to respond. There must have been a motion sensor of some sort on the door because it opened when some got close. I walked up to the door slowly seeing as I wasn't in the habit of running at walls. Even if that part of the wall was designed to open. As I got within about 2 feet the door shot opened almost instantly.

'Wonder if any has been killed by these things?'

I shook away the thought trying to get the gruesome images I was imagining. Little did I know it but, at the time I was just starting to accept the fact that I was stuck in a freaking video game. Still I also thought that I had finally had a seizure from playing to many video games or was somehow in a coma and I had to beat this game to come out of it. That trail of thought scared me because, I knew some people never came out of comas. Some even died in comatose state.

Of course at the time those were just thoughts in the back of my head filed under DO NOT OPEN. So, I walked through the doorway scared to death it would close on my head slicing my in two. When I crossed the line where the door closed I let out a sigh of relief that was cut short by the door closing and making me jump 3,000 feet in the air. I was surprised though. I screamed like a man, not, a little girl. I tried to calm myself down by standing still for a few minutes panting. When I had finally calmed down I followed the red tile floor to a set of stairs. From here something told me to ran so, I started taking the stairs 3 at a time the front of my cloak thing opening whenever I took a step. I made it to the top a little short of breath but, not bad.

I looked around the room I was still in and saw a ragtag group of people (and dog/cat thing) standing around a desk. Just the size and how the desk was elevated made me guess the person who sat there was a little insecure (wait no, make that REALLY insecure).

"..Is dead" I heard Barret say.

I look back to the group to see a girl dressed in a white bartender shirt and a black skirt run around the desk to the man laying head first there a huge katana stuck through him. I blinked at the body. Why hadn't I noticed this before? I mean it was kind of big, an all important whats-his-face was sitting head first on his desk in a pool of blood with a 7 foot sword shoved through his chest.

"Then this sword must be!?" I heard the girl say (I'm guessing Tifa).

"Sephiroth's!" Cloud said with a bit too much emotion.

"Sephiroth's is alive?" Tifa asked.

"It looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword."

"Who cares WHO did it!? This is the end of Shinra!" I heard the amazing Hulk yell so loud Earth heard him.

"Huh!" He exclaimed again and an extremely fat man barreled into him squealing like a pig. Barret and Cloud didn't waste any time and grabbed both of the man's arms.

"P- p- p- please don't Kill ME!" He even sounded like a pig.

"What happened?" Cloud questioned the pig.

"Se- Sephiroth. He Came."

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?" Cloud yanked a bit on piggy while asking like he had done something wrong.

"Yeah, I saw him! With my own eyes!"

"Really? You saw him?"

"Would I lie at a time like this!?" He paused for a second. "I heard his voice to! He was saying something about the promised land and how he wasn't going to let us have it."

"Then what? That means that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth came here to save it from Shinra?"

"So he's a good guy then?" Yep nothing going on in Barrets mind after all. I wanted to say something like: "Yeah he reads to blind kids to" or "Maybe you should call him sometime and have a nice cup of tea, right before he relives your head from your shoulders!"

"Save the promised Land? A good guy? No way!" Least Cloud had some brains.

"It's not that simple! I know him. Sephiroth's mission is different." Yet more proof of a brain. But, before he could show more of his dazzling intellect a helicopter came up the side of the building hovering at this floor. O, yeah forgot to mention behind the desk were these giant windows that overlooked the city. That's how we saw the helicopter. Too bad piggy saw it to and with what I could of swore was another squeal he broke free of Barret's and Cloud's grip.

"Rufus! Damnit! I forgot about him!" Uh oh hulk was mad.

"Who's that?" Asked Tifa (this is scary I can't make fun of her).

"Vice President Rufus. The President's son."

"I wonder what kind of person he is?"

"I've heard that on one's ever seen him bleed or cry" Said a girl dressed in a pink dress and red coat. From what I'd seen from Advent Children she must have been Aeris.

"I heard that he's need assigned somewhere else for a long time…" Barret added.

"I only know his name." Growled the red cat/dog thing. Seemed smart to me added to the conversation with no new information. Now that's playing the system. Cloud took the highroad and just run outside to meet Rufus who had just jumped out of his super amazing helicopter. We all being the sheep we are followed our strong silent leader outside.

"So Sephiroth was actually here…." The man I guessed was Rufus looked over ignoring piggy man who was trying to throw his body into the helicopter. I'm willing to bet that the right side (the one he got on) dropped about a foot or two when he finally managed to get on.

"Who are you guys?"

Problem. I didn't have a name that sounded badass and I was really bad at making them up. I started searching my mind for names that I could use.

"I'm Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!"

"I'm from AVALANCHE!" Roared the hulk

Squall no Sora no to childish.

"Same here!" Tifa said almost…. Cheerfully. Wait no stay focused name name…….

"… A Flower girl from the slums."

Got it Donald! What, no that wouldn't work.

"A research specimen." Cat/dog growled with his fur raised.

Now Rufus looked at me and I noticed most of the crew did to.

"Uh," On no blank mind.

"Johann" I said. Luckily my naturally low voice covered for my uneasiness. It was my middle name and the name of my great grandfather so I should be able to remember it. The only problem was I had no title.

"What a crew" Rufus informed us while smoothing his hair back.

"Well, I'm Rufus. The President of Shinra, Inc."

You only President, 'cause your old man died!"

"That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech."

"My old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working. The population thought that Shinra….." Man this guy liked to talk. He just stood there rumbling on about Shinra this and that. I felt more like I was in history class then facing off with the most powerful man in the world on his headquarters building.

"He likes to make speeches, just like his father." I heard Tifa say. As if Tifa gave him a que he turned to Barret.

"Get outta this building with Aerith!"

"What?" I have to say even I was a little confused.

"I'll explain later! This is the real crisis for the planet!"

"The hell tha-"

"Just go" I told Barret in my I don't care voice. I saw what Cloud was doing, I figured it out when he told Barret to get out with Aerith. If the President of the most powerful company on the planet was here then a small army would be here soon maybe even already. Barret looked at me seeming a little jarred by me telling him what to do. It was probably also because it was pretty much the only thing I had ever said.

"Awright!" Barret didn't seem happy but he ushered everyone (who disappeared behind his bulk) off the roof. I dodged around him to stay with Cloud. Maybe because I felt safer with him or because, I didn't want to miss any cool fight scenes. Once everyone is gone I pull out my revolver and open it up checking to see if it was loaded. Lucky for me it already was so, I just snapped it up and threw it back in its holster.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Rufus asked without breaking his cool demeanor.

"You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth."

"Exactly" Rufus told Cloud as he walks right up to him.

"Did you know the Sephiroth is an Ancient?"

"...A lot has happened. Either way I can't let you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!"

"I see. I suppose that means we won't become friends." One point for captain obvious. Just then a black cat jumped down from the helicopter as it flew off. I remember something about this cat I think it was call black nation or something like that and it had a nast-. Well Cloud just found out the hard way that the cat likes to cast barrier. Rufus chuckled to himself as he pulled his shotgun out from his coat and fired a round at me.

Luckily I saw him point the barrel and I had time to dive away. Problem was trying to roll when your hands are covered by a cloak, well let's just say that it doesn't work very well. I landed in a bit of a heap all tangled up in my bed sheet. Lucky for me Cloud had recovered and was hitting blocks of ice at Rufus and his over grown cat. I struggled out of my cloak and pulled out my gun firing 3 shots in the general direction of Rufus not really aiming. The first shot just bounced off the barrier and the second was slowed down by it but, the third went right through. I really should have aimed because the third shot just went over Rufus's head.

Before I had time to aim though the kitty cat jumped on my pinning my shoulders to the ground. Acting on some instinct I didn't know I had I wiggled my gun underneath the cat and fired 2 rounds. I heard my wrist pop from the recoil but the cat was effectively killed by the point blank shots. I was also effectively covered in blood and 200 pounds cat. I tried to look up and see if Cloud could possibly help me but, he was busy dodging the shotgun shots being fired at him. Finally I heard Rufus's gun click as he pulled the trigger.

"Heh, that's all for today." He grabbed onto the ladder that his helicopter had just dropped for him. Soon as he grabbed on the pilot took Rufus away from the roof and us.

"Cloud." I managed to wheeze out. He looked over at me and his eyes widened a bit.

"Coming" He told me as he ran over and shoved the cat off my chest. I took a deep breath of air before standing up.

"Let's get down to the others come on."

"Yeah one second."

I walked over to my cloak and wrapped it around me. Like it or not I was getting attached to the thing. I liked how it covered most of my face and gave me an air of mystery. It looked like Cloud rolled his eyes but, I couldn't tell so I didn't say anything.

"You done?"

I grunted. Nobody seemed to respect my cloak at all. Well nobody was Barret and Cloud but, that was still 2/5 of the people I'd met. I hadn't even been here for a day yet either.

Cloud ran into the building with me close behind my cloak flowing a bit behind me showing my legs below the knees. When we made our way down the stairs we found Tifa waiting for us. I had a feeling she was more waiting for Cloud then me but, it was still a nice jester.

"Where's Rufus?" She asked as soon as she saw us.

"I couldn't finish 'em. Looks like this's gonna get complicated."

Tifa just turns and runs to the elevator. Cloud follows her in and they turn looking at me. I shrug and walk on in. Tifa slams the button taking us to the second floor. I thought that was a bit odd but, being my normal self I didn't say anything so that I seemed smart when somebody asked why. Tifa and Cloud didn't seem to want to make eye contact and both became very interested in something on the ceiling. I became very interested in the music playing from the speaker. Now I have a love for music in all forms. Elevator music should be elevator!#. I stared at the speaker for only a couple of seconds before I did something I've wanted to do my whole life. I pulled out my revolver and unloaded the rest of the bullets into the speaker (3). Tifa and Cloud both looked at the speaker then me Cloud raising an eyebrow and Tifa looking astounded. I ignored the both of them and opened my gun popping the empty shells out while pulling a speed loader off my belt. I let the bullets fall in their places when I pulled the lever on the loader and snapped my gun up closing the catch. With this little chore done I put the gun back in the holster. Tifa was still watching me but, Cloud was now staring at the door.

Finally after what felt like ages the door slid open. There wasn't a cheerful ding though since the speaker got shot by somebody. Looking around the room I saw why Tifa picked here. There were cars and trucks and my favorite motorcycles. Didn't I ever mention I've always wanted to drive a motorcycle or that I would love to be part of a movie chase scene while on one. Somehow I felt my dreams were coming true, not sure why. I ran over to the bikes jumping on one. I looked around for the ignition which had the key in it. YES!! I had only ridden on one bike before and it was just a little toy one. Though it did have gears so I knew how to cycle through them. I looked around for the bars on this motorcycle but there didn't seem to be any.

Cloud apparently had the same idea as me because he walked over to the bikes and looked at them. Apparently picking one he got on the one next to mine and started the engine.

"Can you drive one of these?"

I just nodded looking at Tifa. She was being a little more practical and thinking of everybody else in our little group. She ran down stairs apparently remembering something she had seen before. Cloud looked at me before gunning his bike toward the stairs.

Now I was just sitting in the room staring at the stairs listening to my engine idle. I had a choice. I could stay here and be shot or captured. Or I could take this motorcycle down the stairs. It was a tough choice I tell you. They don't cover stair driving in drivers ed. I sighed and also gunned the throttle letting my bike sail down the steps. My either body was thrown around and I could feel a pain in my wrist from all the movement. When I got down Aeris, Barret, and the cat/dog were all in the truck Tifa had found. Cloud nodded at me and raced out the window shattering it for us. Before Tifa got a chance to follow I kept my bike moving and shot out the broken window after Cloud.

The soldiers seemed to be completely astounded that we would do such a thing like jump out a window on bikes. If it was possible they were even more surprised by the truck that came sailing out after us but, I couldn't really see because I was tearing down the road my cloak billowing behind me. Seems some were quicker on their feet then other because, I heard motor bikes coming up behind us. I looked back and saw the truck and 3 people on bikes rapidly gaining on us. Cloud entered my vision as he dropped behind the pick-up truck. Soon as the bikes got close Cloud lashed out with his sword. He managed to get 2 of the bikes chopping one in half and hitting the person off the other bike.

I let off the throttle letting the truck go past me while pulling out my revolver. Pushing my throttle a little so that I was holding steady behind the truck I took aim at the soldier on the bike Cloud missed and fired. Soon as I fired pain shot up my wrist almost making me drop my gun. Only instinct kept me from dropping my life line. Since I couldn't shoot with my right hand I'd have to switch to my left. This was going to be a problem I could shoot with my left but, I wasn't going to be accurate at all. I exchanged my gun just in time because, 3 more soldiers were coming up. I took aim again and fire 3 shots into their mist. I got one on the chest knocking him off the bike. I hit another on the shoulder. I saw his face grimace in pain right before Cloud swung his sword through his chest.

I swallowed and looked forward. There was so much death even I was killing people. That man's face the look of pain before death. My thought process was cut off by Barret yelling at me to duck. Putting all my trust into Barret I pushed myself flat against the bike right as a sword went over my head. I lifted my gun and unloaded 2 rounds into the soldier's chest without thinking. Pondering about death would only bring it to me. I looked behind me clearing my mind thinking of the people only as targets. Cloud was dashing between the bikes slashing tires, soldiers, and bikes with his huge sword. One managed to break through Cloud's line of defense. I lifted my gun up behind me and fired 3 rounds at the soldier. On the third round I heard a click and nothing happened. Luckily the first 2 rounds hit him on the chest and leg throwing him off his bike. I switched the gun between my hands and holstered my gun. I only could load it with 2 hands and I needed at least one. Looked like I was going to have to use my sword.

Looking behind me I put my hand on the hilt about to draw it out until I saw behind me. There weren't any soldiers left but, off in the distance I saw something. A huge truck with wheels that had enormous spikes covering them. I looked back up ahead quickly making sure there wasn't a turn. There wasn't a turn but, there was a point where the road stopped. I put my brakes on hearing my tires screech as I came to a halt. Cloud's bike came screeching to a halt next to me just as everyone piled out of the truck. I saw Aeris give me a worried look she must have seen my grimace when I fired my gun. I'm hoping she just thought I didn't have the heart to kill people. Hope funny word.

As usual I didn't have time to think just fight. This time it was the giant truck that was coming for us. As it drove up the top unfolded its self reveling blades guns and flame throwers. I would have liked to meet the person who made this machine. One so I could shake his hand and two, so I could rip his heart out with my bare hands for giving it to Shinra. Everyone got ready even Aeris who I took to be a gentle person readied her staff apparently hoping to inflict some damage. I was a little useless but, I could still try firing something at the huge chuck of metal. I pulled my gun from the holster and grabbed a speed loader from my belt. Flicking open the cylinders letting the empty shells fly out. Slamming the new bullets in I threw the gun to my left hand and fired the 8 rounds at the mechanical nightmare. Cloud jumped back just before the flame throwers burnt him to a crisp while Aeris froze the joints of the beast.

The battle seemed to be going well. Barret had fired some huge ball of energy at the thing which tore apart some of the metal. Aeris was keeping everyone alive with spells while doing a nice bit of damage. Cloud appeared to be fighting for his life jumping away from the flames and spikes attempting to cut through the hard metal. I was busy loaded my gun and swapping gun hands to help out much. I only got a couple more rounds off before the machine shut down. I'm guessing a thunder spell shorted a vital circuit turning off the "brain".

"Well what do we do now?"

"Sephiroth is alive. I- I have to settle the score."

"And that'll save the planet?"

"Seems like it."

"Awright I'm going."

"I'll go too. I have things that I want to find out." Aeris informed us.

"About the ancients?"

"… Many things."

"I guess this is goodbye Midgar." Thank Tifa. I guess this place was called Midgar in my dream then.

"Can't let you have all the fun." I said for the sake of saying something.

Everyone walked to the edge where a convenient wire was hanging down. I looked over the edge. Man I hate heights.

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? Want a cookie? Well review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
